Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a base. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus and a base thereof
Description of Related Art
Along with technology advancement, portable electronic devices (e.g., tablet PCs or smart phones, and the like) have been extensively used owing to advantages of portability, simple operation, etc. provided by such devices. Since bases configured for supporting are not included in most of the portable electronic devices, and most of the portable electronic devices are not equipped with physical keyboards for users to operate on, the portable electronic devices are currently designed most of the time to be matched with expanding bases. The portable electronic device can be placed in and charged with expanding bases, and keyboard modules are further included for users to perform input.
An expanding base generally has a hinge structure for allowing the portable electronic device to pivot relatively to the expanding base and is electrically connected to and structurally connected to the portable electronic device through a signal terminal and an engaging member. Nevertheless, in an existing expanding base, the hinge cover configured for covering the hinge structure and the casing configured for accommodating the signal terminal and the engaging member are designed to be a structure with discontinuous appearance. Moreover, portions of the signal terminal and the engaging member are exposed out of the casing, as such, the expanding base is less compact in appearance.